Chances  Arthur and Guinevere
by LightingYourDarkness
Summary: Hunting, Arthur saves a mysterious girl, Guinevere, and brings her to the safety of Camelot. As the two grow closer, she finds out how to express her feelings, and he learns what it is to be unafraid of love. Inspired by the video created by SecretHeart20
1. Chapter 1

Guinevere Thomas was running for her life- literally. She glanced over her shoulder as she heard the thunder of hooves. They had seen her running several minutes ago, and it had taken that long for them to organize themselves. But now they were after her.

Gwen's dark, curly hair flew around her face as she faced forwards, concentrating on not falling. She wasn't wearing a dress, but flowing pants of dark purple, and a top that covered the upper half of her body, with shimmering, almost see through material of the same colour that covered her midriff. She cried out as a branch hit her cheek, scratching the skin and drawing tiny amount of blood. The contact threw her off and made her stumble. The men were closer now. She could hear them gaining on her.

Prince Arthur of Camelot raised his crossbow, quietly, and skillfully. A doe stood only four paces ahead of him - the perfect target. He pulled back the string, waiting for the right moment. He almost had it, when Merlin bumbled out of the trees, and square into his back, knocking him over and sending the deer running off into the underbrush.

"You really are a total buffoon, aren't you, Merlin?" Arthur shot out, rather angrily. "We're supposed to be hunting, and it requires speed, stealth, and an agile mind!"

Merlin glanced down at his feet.

"I have one of three. Making me the-" He would have continued, but Arthur shushed him, glancing at something that was crashing through the forest, getting closer by the second.

"Quiet." The Prince took the cross bow back from his servant, ready to both protect himself or aim at a new catch. Men darted around them, chasing a thin girl who was obviously running for her life.

Gwen thought later that she might have made it out of there. But they'd seen the way she was going, and had circled around. She barely stopped herself from falling as she stopped, her bare feet cut and bleeding. A man on a white horse stood before her, his face covered. He jumped down off the horse. Gwen stood warily, swaying and breathing heavily. He pulled the covering off his face, and studied her. "I'm not going to hurt you." He said. Then his face twisted into a horrible smile, "At least not yet."

Arthur's arrow was embedded deep into the man's forearm just a he raised a fist to hit the girl down the hill and back into the arms of her captors.

Arthur drew his sword, and ran up the hill, knocking the bandits down with minor bodily injuries, and severe ones to their pride.

It was only a bare few moments, but seemed to Arthur like hours, that he had fought through the crowds and begun to approach her.

Was she yelling at him to leave her alone? Perhaps he couldn't tell after all the ringing of swords. His expression emitted both curiosity and tenderness as she cowered by a near tree.

"I swear. I won't hurt you." He slowly set his sword at his feet, and raised his hands.

Gwen watched the man fight with a mixture of fear and thankfulness. This could be her chance to escape. But he was approaching her, offering empty words. "Leave me alone!" Gwen responded. With her hair windblown and tangled, she looked quite terrifying. But she didn't know if she could run. Her feet burned beneath her, and her limbs threatened to give out from exhaustion.

'I promise. I won't hurt you.' Arthur moved a step closer, cautiously, not wanting to scare her. "I promise." He said it quietly, one more time, assuring her it was real. His blue eyes held nothing but compassion for the wild girl in clothing that could barely be considered that. "We." Arthur motioned to Merlin. "Will take you back to Camelot. And you will be safe."

Gwen looked terrified. Her eyes were wide, and she continued to back away slowly. "You're not working with them?" She asked cautiously. It was clear she still wasn't trusting them. She had learned not to trust anyone.

Arthur came one step closer, surprised she hadn't moved yet. As he surveyed her, he saw that her feet were bruised and badly bleeding. There was no way she could run from him. He knelt down on the forest floor, only about two steps away from her now. "What's your name?" He whispered quietly.

Gwen was surprised by his actions. By kneeling, he was showing her that she was not a prisoner. He was allowing her to run if she had to. Still, she didn't know what to do. She didn't tell him her name, instead saying, "What's yours?"

"Arthur Pendragon." Slowly, Arthur nodded, willing to give her what she asked. She needed comfort more than he needed information, it was obvious. "Of Camelot."

Gwen nodded. He seemed kind enough, despite the fact that she'd just seen him take down several soldiers. She nodded slowly, her lips pressed together. "You won't hurt me?"

"Never." The young Pendragon promised, pressing his lips together, hoping only that he was winning her over. There was no way he'd leave her alone in the forest. "I swear. To God. I will not hurt you."

Gwen nodded again, "Fine." She said. It wasn't because she _wanted_ to go to Camelot though. It was just that at the moment, there weren't many options open to her. Not with her feet destroyed anyway.

Arthur didn't say anything further, but after a pause, reached out his hand towards her, only hoping she'd take it.

Gwen was still reluctant but slowly, ever so carefully, she reached out. Gently, she placed her small hand on his larger one.

Arthur smiled. He didn't want to scare her by being to friendly, but couldn't help but be glad she was accepting his help. Her fingers were soft in his, but also calloused, as the hands of a servant would be.

"Can you walk?" He said kindly.

Gwen looked once, at her fingers curled in his. Despite the fact that she was allowing him to help her, she wouldn't show weakness in front of him. Not until she knew for sure that she could trust him,

Careful Arthur seemed to see everything. The girl winced with every step she took, but so far seemed to be biting back cries of pain. Arthur tried to walk a bit ahead, clearing the rocks off the path, but he missed one, and she yelped.

"Please. Let me carry you. The more you walk, the more your feet will hurt." Arthur sighed, compassion once again emanating from his features.

"I'm fine." Gwen snapped. She blinked rapidly, making the tears in her eyes retreat. "I think I can handle walking."

He frowned, and quickly bit back the harsh reply that met his tongue.

"It is four miles to Camelot." He said quickly, before he could think of anything, looked away, and could only notice the blood that her footprints were leaving on the forest floor.

"And I suppose you didn't bring horses?" Gwen asked, her already thin patience breaking.

Arthur shook his head, not knowing whether to be angered or bewildered by her fire. "We were hunting." He said, as if that could explain it.

"Who's we?" Gwen asked, looking around. She'd caught a glimpse of another person, but he'd quickly disappeared.

"Merlin. My servant." Arthur nodded, still barely able to keep his eyes from trailing the blood that followed her feet. "At least I was hunting. He was-" The Prince cleared his throat softly. "-being the buffoon that made my hunting near to impossible."

Gwen didn't respond, but turned away, walking with clenched teeth. She probably would have returned like that, had the root not caught her foot. Her foot was hooked underneath it before she realized what was happening, and she fell, a cry of pain escaping her lips.

Arthur caught her in his ready arms, just before she hit the arms. "Careful there." He breathed out. "Merlin will return with some horses in no time."

Gwen, despite wanting to hide her weakness, ended up leaning against Arthur, trying to regain her composure, and get rid of the tears of pain. Her feet felt like they were on fire.

"Hey, hey...it's alright." Arthur lifted her off her feet, despite the protests, and gently wiped a tear off her copper cheek.

Gwen rubbed her cheeks angrily, upset with herself, both for letting the tears escape, and for allowing him to help her. Still, her arms instinctively moved so that she was holding on to him. If he *was* going to carry her, she didn't want to fall. "I'm fine." She whispered, her voice broken.  
>"No. You aren't." Arthur responded, with a nod that seemed both certain and sympathetic at the same time. "But you will be."<br>Gwen found herself several hours later, standing in front of Uther, king of Camelot. Her feet had been bandaged by the physician, Gaius. She still shifted her weight back and forth to stop the blinding pain. But she tried to keep her composure. She had hastily brushed her hair, tying it so that it was at least off her face.  
>Arthur had no idea why no one hadn't offered the lady a place to sit, but his father's court was no place to intrude - even for the crown prince. He stood by, and watched, waiting for his father to say something.<p>

Arthur observed his father sweep their guest into his view several times before he spoke. He knew that her wild hair, scraped arms, and rather provocative wardrobe were being taken into account.

"What brings you to Camelot?" The king finally spoke, and the court was suddenly silenced, waiting for her reply.

Gwen already hated being here. She held a steely gaze as the nobles gazed at her. She would rather be anywhere else. When the king spoke to her, she tried to make it appear as though she wasn't a crazed, hostile girl. She smiled slightly, "It's a long story." Despite everything, she didn't want to tell these people her story. It was none of their business.

The king nodded, and spoke again. "These are dangerous times. You should stay a while. Break your journey here."

The court disperesed, and Arthur managed to meet the strange girl's eyes before he left the room. They were strangely hostile, but for some reason he found himself most incapable of being angry with her. With a small nod, Arthur turned, leaving the room.

Gwen found herself staying with the physician, and the boy Merlin. Partially because of her feet, and partially because there wasn't anywhere else to stay. They had insisted she take Merlin's room, though she had tried to refuse. He would sleep where Gaius slept, on a makeshift bed. So Gwen was in Merlin's room now, seated on the bed. She had changed into a more appropriate dress, pale yellow and completely covering. Her hair had been brushed and tied up properly. She was with Merlin, and they talked as though they were old friends. She felt comfortable around him, more so than anyone else in Camelot.

One day, several after he'd rescued her in the woods, Arthur decided he should check on her. He really didn't need to, but it was bugging him. Perhaps he wanted to do something he knew his father wouldn't particularly approve of.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Arthur ducked in the door. He was relieved indeed to see that she'd been given an appropriate dress, a bath, and a hairbrush.

"It must have been rough these past few days."

Gwen stood when the door opened, as did Merlin, who promptly looked awkward when Arthur entered. Gwen nodded her head at Arthur as he spoke, "I suppose..." She said carefully, "I should thank you for my life."

"Anything you need. All you have to do is ask." Arthur said softly, and bowing his head, prepared to leave, but looked back one more time. "Goodbye."  
>Gwen nodded, unsure of what to say. "Thank you." She said chose, but he was already gone.<p>

The next morning, Arthur saw a familiar face meet his as he was training. Well, not that familiar, but he certainly would have recognized it anywhere. The Prince paused, stopping from throwing daggers into a running target, and approached with a genuine smile flashing across his face.

"I don't even know your name!"

Gwen had already been walking towards the training field when Arthur called out to her. She wore the same yellow dress, but with a red cloak on. She smiled at him, lips pressed together, "Gwen." She said finally, "Guinevere."

"Arthur Pendragon." He said, even though she already knew. "You have a lovely name, Guinevere."

Gwen nodded her head, accepting the compliment, "Thank you." She replied.

Arthur went back to his training, being pulled along by his knights, who began to tease him. "She's a pretty thing isn't she?" Said Lancelot.

"Oh yes, quite." Agreed Leon. "Arthur's smitten."

Gwen smiled as she walked away, before realizing she hadn't told him she'd been found a job in the castle. And then she wondered why she thought she needed to tell him. So she kept walking. He'd find out soon enough,

Arthur began to wonder, was she still living with Merlin and Gauis? Would she become a physician like him too? He held in a chuckle, just for the sake of not being laughed at again. Surely, someone as lovely as Guinevere could find better employment than that!

It wasn't until the next day that Gwen saw Arthur. She was in he castle, holding a pile of sheets in her arms. She laughed at the confused look he gave her, "I'm the Lady Morgana's servant." She explained.

"No!" He laughed, not believing that she was maiden to the king's ward. One of his blonde eyebrows shot up, as he grinned. "You take good care of her, now, she's like a sister to me."

"Yes." Gwen nodded, smiling. She listened to him, before saying, "You don't seem surprised." She shifted the weight of the load in her arms, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Surprised? Oh, not really. I know you're capable. I was just...teasing." Arthur smiled at Guinevere, his blue eyes sparkling.

Gwen smiled, looking down, "I should go." She said finally, "Work to do."

"Guinevere." Arthur hoped his words would stop her as she began to to turn. "You don't have to be afraid of me. I swore I wouldn't hurt you, and that's a promise I'll keep."

Gwen nodded, lips pressed together, "Thank you." She said, her voice shaking slightly.

"You can trust me." He pressed. "Here, let me help you with your work." Arthur took the load of laundry from her arms. "I'm not ashamed to be seen with you."

Gwen blushed, though ducked her head to hide it. She didn't know how to feel around him anymore. "Thank you."

"So where is all of this, fluffy, girly...laundry going?" Arthur chuckled, investigating the pile of clothes in his arms. "Wait, that rhymed didn't it?" he paused, then laughed again.

"Not really." Gwen said, smiling, clearly teasing him. "I have to take them to be washed."

"But don't fluffy, laundry, and girly all end in 'y'?" Arthur grinned, then started going out the door. "Wait where exactly do I take them to get washed?"

Gwen genuinely laughed at that, "You've lived here all your life." She said, "And you still don't know where anything is." She directed him down a side corridor, narrow because it was a servant's passageway.

"Ah. " The Prince disappeared out the door, but quickly peeked back in. "That passage looks pretty..musty, dusty, and dirty. There aren't any spiders are there?"

Gwen laughed again, pushing him forwards, "Don't be such a child." She said, smiling.

"I'm not a child!" Arthur pretested. "I just wanted to see if you liked my next rhyme. Seeing as you didn't I shall go on my way." He scurried out the door, but called back over his shoulder. "Did you really think /I/ was afraid of spiders?"

*protested

Gwen followed, smiling, "Perhaps if your rhymes were better, I would like them." She said teasingly. She found him so much easier to talk to when he wasn't around the noble men.

"So what do you want me to ryhme about?" Arthur was running blank on ideas, and didn't know how to impress girls in general. Merlin usually ran the prince's love errands. "You didn't like dust and must, or fluffy laundry. I don't get it!" He confessed.

Gwen smiled, "Perhaps if you had rhymes that actually rhymed properly." She said, "About something other than laundry."

Arthur thought for a moment, then spoke again. "Sorry, Gwen, I've got nothing. I'm stuck. I wasn't meant to be a poet!" They kept walking down the corridor, and as Gwen led him into busier parts of the castle, more people began to appear. Arthur smiled at her, but barely. "Give me a week, and I can write one for you."

Gwen directed him down a hallway, thinking. "The darkness of the sky, broken only by the moon, leaves us in the light, hiding all too soon."

Arthur's expression erupted into a true smile. "That's beautiful! Do you write poetry? I mean...all the time?"

Gwen shook her head, "It just comes to me sometimes." She said, glancing at him, "I like the darkness. It's so powerful, silently so."

He nodded, not quite sure what she was grabbing it. They reached the servant's quarters, and he handed her back the laundry. "I should get going. Father will be looking for me. "

Arthur looked back over his shoulder, before he left, and smiled. "See you...around?"

Gwen nodded, smiling as she took back the laundry, "Of course."

About a week later, Arthur commissioned Merlin to leave a note for Gwen. He'd promised her a poem, and he hadn't rested until he could write one. On her table lay a red rose, and a note that read, "A gentle word, like a spark of light, Illuminates my soul, And as each sound goes deeper, It's you that makes me whole."  
>Gwen found the note at the end of a long and particularly unpleasant day. She returned to her chambers and sat down on her thin mattress. She sighed, leaning against the wall as she pulled her feet up under her, pushing her shoes off and rubbing gently rubbed at her feet. She noticed the paper on her table about then, and reached for it. The words brought a faint smile to her lips. She hadn't thought he'd remember.<p>

During the next few weeks, Arthur barely had time to think of Gwen, and the little ditty he'd composed, let alone seek her out. Training his knights, and being sent out on quests by his father seemed to sum up his life. It wasn't long until Arthur felt himself getting lost in the swarm. However, he found himself going down to the fields earlier and earlier every morning, as one knight in particular seemed to be near impossible to beat. Lancelot. It figured, he was an excellent swordsman, and if anyone ever could have, he would have been the one to master Arthur. The Prince only didn't suspect quite how close that day would be.

It was a bright, day - sunny and warm, and certainly not the one that Arthur would have expected to bring his humiliation. He readied his sword, preparing to face Lancelot again, after harder and harder sessions on both of their parts.

The blades flew back and forth, and it seemed that indeed, Arthur would find himself the winner, as he usually did. However, Lancelot pulled harder, and Arthur fell flat on his back, with his friend's sword across his throat. Arthur stood, his obvious mortification showing on his face as he stomped out of the arena.

Gwen, who had found herself unable to stay away from him, had begun watching Arthur train with his knights. And she was there the day that Lancelot finally beat him. She had watched, holding her breath as they fought. She had been standing with Merlin, trying to appear as though she wasn't really interested. But as she watched Arthur finally beaten, she grabbed Merlin's jacket, looking panicked. He looked down at her hand and she moved it, apologizing. But she watched Arthur stomp off and felt almost sorry for him.

She managed to make her way to Arthur chambers later that day. She knocked gently on his door, and when he bid her to come in, she entered shyly. "Arthur." She said quietly, "I saw what happened earlier."

Today

"Guinevere." Arthur replied, staring silently into the fire. He was sulking, but wouldn't have admitted it. Humiliated, and nursing his wounds.

Gwen moved towards him, thinking carefully about how she should word what she wanted to say. And then she disregarded that and said what came to her mind, "It was brave, what you did." She then nodded her head to the side slightly, "I mean, I'm glad you walked away. You weren't going to beat him."

"And is that supposed to make me feel better?" Arthur retorted, getting to his last nerve, but not really annoyed with Guinevere at all.

Gwen didn't know *how* to make him feel better, in all honesty. "Poor thing." She said finally, teasing gently.

"I've never felt so humiliated in my entire life." Arthur rubbed his pounding temples, walking away from her, and towards the window.

Gwen clasped her hands together, rocking up on her toes slightly. A habit she had when she got nervous. "It wasn't as though he beat you *badly*." She replied, "You were quite evenly matched."

"Lancelot won. He defeated me. There's no denying it. I was flat on my back." Arthur protested, almost wishing she'd just go away, though he normally valued her company.

"I wasn't denying it." Gwen replied. She had an odd way of saying exactly what she thought, without offending people. Most of the time anyway, "I'm just pointing out that it could have gone either way."

"Thank you." Arthur nodded, finally accepting that Guinevere was trying to help. "For...trying to help. You're a good friend."

"That's a matter of opinion." Gwen replied quietly. "Look." She said, moving a few steps closer to him. "Maybe Lancelot did beat you, but that doesn't mean he's better than you. You can beat him Arthur, I know you can."

Arthur sat down at the table, and placed chin on his hands. "Thank you, Guinevere." He smiled a bit as something hit him. "Did you," Arthur cleared his throat. "enjoy the poem I wrote for you?"

Gwen smiled at this, "Much better than the ones you were trying before." She replied.

Arthur grinned. "Why thank you, my lady. It took me 18 hours and a Merlin to compose it."

"And what part did the Merlin have in it?" Gwen asked, laughing.

"The rhyming." Arthur replied cheekily, inviting her to sit down. "I'm not so good with that."

Gwen sat in the chair across from Arthur, resting her head on her hands. "Well, either way it was very good."

"Thanks." Arthur grinned, then winked. "But, it wasn't as if I was trying to impress you or anyting."

*thing

"Oh of course not." Gwen said, smiling cheekily, "Why should Prince Arthur wish to impress a servant?"

"Maybe," Arthur reached up to the vase of flowers that was sitting on the table and picked the one he thought was the prettiest, tucking it behind her ear. "Because he thinks she's beautiful."

Gwen blushed, without really meaning to. "Thank you." She replied with a smile, "And maybe she thinks he's not so bad either." She teased.

A silent smile was tossed her way, and Arthur tucked another flower behind her ear.

Gwen caught hold of Arthur's hand before he had a chance to pull it away. Her small, slightly cold hands, clasped his. "I believe in you." She said quietly.

"Thank you, Guinevere. You, if anyone, has taught me not to give up on dreaming." He held the hand until it warmed up, then set it down softly on the table. "But I should be getting to sleep. We have a long day ahead tomorrow. With training, and the feast."

Gwen nodded. She hadn't realized how long she'd been there. She stood up, smoothing her skirts out. "I'll see you..." She said, nodding to him slightly.

"Around." He finished. "Goodnight...Guinevere." Arthur stopped her before she headed out the door, his strong hand resting gently on her forearm, "Wait, see you at the feast?"

Gwen nodded, "Of course," She said, "I'll be there to attend to the Lady Morgana."

"Of course." Arthur said quietly, and let her go. "Goodnight..."

It actually _was_ the next night when Gwen saw Arthur. She stood to the side of the feast, Morgana standing close by. She had her hands clasped in front of her, and was looking rather awkward. She didn't fit in with the noble here, or even the other servants. She was starting to regret taking the job of Morgana's serving girl. She didn't belong here.

Arthur saw Gwen from across the room, and noting her downcast face, when he caught her eyes, made a big goofy smile. At least, the biggest he could without looking absolutely ridiculous in front of the court.

The feast passed as usual, and Arthur performed his normal duties, but as he watched silently, Guinevere still remained silent. Arthur passed Merlin a note under the table, and he brought it to her.

"From Arthur with love." Merlin's grin was wider than his face.

"Merlin!" Arthur whispered across the room, drawing his finger across his throat. "I didn't tell you to say _that_."

Gwen smiled at Merlin, blushing furiously as she tried to hide it. Morgana, however had noticed. She looked at Gwen, smiling before looking down. Gwen, trying to be discrete, opened the note and began to read it.

Arthur chuckled, and kept watching across the room. His eyes shined as looked up, and smiled.

Gwen felt her face growing warmer as she read the note. She glanced up at Arthur, a smile creeping across her lips. Morgana, however, apparently mistook Gwen's flushed complexion, and thought she was going to faint. So if nothing else, Gwen was allowed to leave, completely wrapped up in a cocoon of confusing feelings she had for the prince.

Arthur quickly ducked out of his chair, and silently left the room, following her. "Wait, Gwen!"

Gwen whirled, her skirts spinning around her. "Arthur." She said, sounding slightly breathless.

"I didn't embarrass you back there did I?" Arthur found himself turning a slight bit red himself, as he placed his hand on her forearm. "I certainly didn't intend to."

"No, no." Gwen said, "I just...I'm a little." She faltered and smiled, "It's hard to express."

"I should...probably be getting back. Before Morgana misses me. She...sees everything." He laughed, it shaking a little awkwardly. "I only wanted to make sure you were alright."

Gwen nodded, "Yes, thank you." She said. "I just wanted you to know, I suppose...I feel the same." And without another word she turned and practically ran.

Surprise and disappointment were written over his face, and Arthur lifted his fingers in a weak wave. "Good...bye...Guinevere." He longed to fold her into his arms, and to kiss her. Was that all too wrong?

Gwen was more than a little flustered. She didn't even make it all the way back to her chambers. She had to stop about halfway just to collect her thoughts together. She stood, leaning against a wall, hair wild about her face, but her lips pulled up in a wide smile.

Arthur returned to the feast, feeling more than wistful, and doing nothing put musing into his glass for the rest of the four hours that it continued. How long? How long would it be until they'd meet again?

Gwen finally managed to make it back to her room, and by that time, other feelings had set in. Worry was at the forefront. Arthur was a prince. Gwen was a servant. How would anything ever happen? Even if he did feel the way he said (which she was still slightly doubtful about) what could come of it? She had feelings for him, that she wouldn't deny. But she didn't know what they were, or even how to express them.

During the next few days, Arthur barely had time to speak to Gwen, but he thought of her often. More than often, always. While collecting his father's taxes in the village, the Monday of the next week, Arthur was given a chance to see her again. Fate? Perhaps it was.

He would have recognized her voice anywhere, so the sweet song she was singing while placing laundry on her line did not go unnoticed. Listening to the sound, Arthur smiled softly, and looked at the ground; a soft blush came to his cheeks. What beautiful music.

He approached with nearly silent feet, and quickly moved the curtain away, his eyes sparkling as blue as the sky was gray.  
>Gwen, who had been half focused on her job and half wandering, gasped as Arthur appeared. When she saw who it was, she started to laugh, hand over her heart, "Arthur! You startled me."<p>

"Guinevere!" Arthur chuckled, a subtle smile joining the brightness of his eyes, making his whole face appear to light up as he stood in front of her, willing to be just any other boy, if only he could be her lover as well.

Gwen couldn't keep the smile off her face as she tried to act annoyed, "Look at that, you've knocked my washing down." She grabbed one end of the sheet and stood on her tip toes to pin it back up.

Arthur took the sheet from her hands, and gently pinned it up beside the others. "Any better?" He peeked over the top.

Gwen smiled, having to tilt her head up to see him. "Much." She replied, "Thank you."

Arthur ducked under the sheet, so he would see her face to face. "The rematch with Lancelot is on Wednesday."

Gwen instantly adopted a serious expression, "Are you confident?" She asked.

"I've been trained to kill since birth." Arthur swung his mace around his head in a jocular manner, but sobered up rather quickly. "Of course I am." He was lying, of course, and hated himself for doing so to her. But was he really going to admit the truth to her? That he was nervous, about a duel, for the first time ever.  
>"Well, just make sure you're not over confident." Gwen replied, smiling. "Would you like me to be there?" She asked the question tentatively.<p>

"If you'd like to be." Arthur shrugged, a bit of his friendliness towards the servant was wearing off, and he couldn't dream of why. "It's all...up to you, of course."

Gwen nodded, "I'll probably go." She said quietly, "Merlin will need someone to complain to."

"Wait, Gwen." He turned towards her as she began to leave. "Please, come...wish me luck. I'll need it." One corner of his mouth tilted up, as he jogged back to the knights, and lifted his fingers in a wave. Before he was in his soldiers complete view, he turned, and blew her a kiss, before he left, the sun shining down on his blonde hair.

Gwen smiled, "I will." She said, but she wasn't sure if he'd heard her. He was already off and running. And then the kiss...if only she didn't feel so conflicted.

Several days later, Gwen and Merlin stood at the door of the throne room, peeking in. The council was in session, but Merlin didn't seem to mind, pressing his face up to the space. Gwen ended up with her face below his. "What's he thinking about?" She asked, indicating Arthur with a nod of her head.

Merlin paused before saying, "You."

Arthur saw Gwen and Merlin peeking through the door, and sat bolt upright in his chair. The lords didn't seem to notice, being very busy with the matter at hand. Arthur looked at his father. "If you'll excuse me, I need a drink of water." He was thirsty, but mostly wanted to see Gwen. Arthur hopped out of his chair, and left the room.  
>"Arthur. Your wine is right in front of you." The king said to his son's back, but it seemed to fall on deaf ears.<p>

Gwen hit Merlin gently, but they both hastily moved backwards, sliding the door closed. Arthur seemed to have noticed them. Gwen put her hand up to her mouth, hiding a giggle as she did it.

"Guinevere...greetings." Arthur nodded, albiet a bit awkardly in the silence of the room. "Pleasure to see you...here. Behind the door. Spying on me?"

Gwen was going to say that it was Merlin's idea, but she glanced over and saw that he had sidled out of the room. "Um...yes?"

"Fascinating." Arthur mused, lifting one eyebrow, and silently gesturing for Merlin to leave. Finally, it was clear that Merlin wasn't getting the signal - He was standing by Gwen, grinning, same as ever. "Ahem. Merlin." Arthur coughed into his hand.

"Ohh, right." The servant said, and started jogging down the hall, chuckling.

"So." Arthur said once they were alone. "What were you really doing?"

"Killing time?" Gwen asked, twirling a strand of her hair, as she did when she was slightly nervous, "I don't know. It was Merlin's idea." Why couldn't she just admit that she'd wanted to see him? Was that so hard?  
>"You. Wanted to see me." Arthur puzzled, then laughed. "Let me guess. You went to my room, and the training field, and found Merlin at the door with my food." He gestured the platter that had never arrived. "And he fascinated by your interest...he suggested you peek in the door?"<p>

Gwen looked slightly annoyed, despite her smile, "And you don't look for me?" She asked, "I don't believe this is one sided." There, she'd said it.

Arthur laughed out loud. "I do! I just don't get caught."

"Well I hadn't realized you would look up." Gwen said, looking down at her hands that twisted themselves together.

"I got tired of...staring at my feet." Arthur commented. "Father's court can get pretty boring. Or really boring." Another grin broke out over his handsome face.

That smile...it made Gwen forget everything she had wanted to say. And still, she remained composed, "I can see why." She said, before glancing over his shoulder, "Although, I think you had better go back. Before they notice you're gone."

"Oh Father already knows I'm gone. I told him I was getting a drink of water." Arthur looked around, then picked up the cup that was lying on the platter, and emptied the contents. "Now I am."

Gwen nodded, "I see." She said, smiling. "But I had better go. Before Morgana realizes I haven't attended to her in several hours."

Arthur was reluctant to let her go, and his eyebrows knit together wistfully. Just as she was leaving, Arthur's hand touched her shoulder, turning her around. He pulled her close, and locked his lips into hers, and then quickly disappeared down the hallway.

Gwen stood looking shocked for several minutes before she could convince herself to move. She wasn't even sure it had really happened. As she walked she touched two fingers gently to her lips. It had.

Arthur ducked into the court, and was gone. Hiding his grin behind his hand, he sat down, and cleared his throat. "Continue. Gentlemen."

Through the next days, Arthur battled at the training ground as much as possible. By Tuesday he'd basically torn all of the training dummies to shreds.

Late that afternoon, a new challenger faced him. Morgana came out to the field, wearing armour, and carrying a small light sword.

"Arthur. I trust I can still beat you."

"That never happened." Arthur dismissed the remark with a roll of his eyes, and raised his sword.

Morgana raised her own; her eyes threw playful banter at him. They fought for a few moments, and finally Arthur's sword flew from his finger tips, and she laughed, twirling her own blade.

"Luck." He said, with a sigh. "It won't-won't happen-again."

Gwen, of course, had been there to see Morgana fight Arthur. She had helped Morgana prepare. She secretly wondered what would drive Morgana to challenge Arthur? Did she want to humiliate him? But she stood by silently and watched as Arthur was beaten.

Finding himself humiliated, once again, Arthur left the training grounds, his ego bruised beyond belief. Gwen watched Arthur go, her eyebrows pulled together in worry and sympathy, though she would never let him know that.

That night, dressed a fitted but not revealing red dress, Gwen knocked on the door of Arthur's chambers.

He didn't say anything, but a welcoming smile was flashed her way as she entered the room.

They sat down at the table, facing one another, and mimicking one eachother's positions.

Gwen smiled, arms folded on the table, head resting upon them. "What's wrong Arthur?" She asked finally, "You seem...troubled."

"I was defeated...by a girl." Arthur shrugged sheepishly.

Gwen couldn't help but laugh at that, "You and Morgana have been sparring since you were children." She replied, "She knows your fighting style, the way you move. Lancelot doesn't."

He looked up at her, his blue eyes glittering in the candle light. "Mm." Was the only reply. "I suppose."

Gwen sighed, "I know you can win." She said, "I've been watching men practice sword play since I was a child."

"Have you now?" Arthur perked up a bit, interested in her words.

Gwen nodded, "My father was a blacksmith." She said, "And when I was five, they...well I suppose you could say hired him. I watched men come and go, each seemingly better at wielding a sword than the last. Of course it was dangerous work, where we were. When I was eight my father...was killed. And I was sold to the charming men you so kindly saved me from."

The Prince was silent for a few moments, but finally said. "You didn't deserve that much suffering, Gwen."

"There are people who have gone through much worse." Gwen replied. She was surprised she had told him as much as that. Her head was still on her arms, and it hid the slight tremors that ran through her body. She hated remembering.

Arthur stood up and took her into his arms, rubbing his hand along her back. "Shh." He didn't understand how it was so comforting to him to have her in his arms, safe and sound. Together. "You're safe now."

Gwen wasn't crying. She hadn't cried about her life in years. It was like she was only partially numb to the feelings. She held her arms in front of her chest, her fingers curled into his shirt as she pressed her forehead against his chest. Still, her body trembled against his, and she couldn't seem to stop it.

"You're alright." Arthur soothed, his voice low and quiet - tender. His strong arms were wrapped around her small shoulders, and he just held on, protectively. Never wanting to let go.

Gwen couldn't deny that the feeling of his arms around her comforted her more than she could imagine. She didn't want to move away, for fear that she would break. It was as though he was holding her together. "Thank you." She whispered, her voice breaking slightly.

"Your..welcome." Arthur couldn't find the right words to say, because he didn't want to spoil the moment. Should he say he'd be there forever? He wanted to. That he loved her? He did.

"I've never met anyone who cared." Gwen continued as though he hadn't spoken, though she'd heard him, "Not truly. People use you and then they throw you away as though emotions are renewable. They make you care and then they forget you existed. You're not like that."

"No one ever saw anything in me before...besides 'Crown Prince of Camelot'." Arthur said huskily. "But you saw a real person, Guinevere. Someone that has fears, and hurts, and the ability to love."

Gwen laughed slightly, "Even if he is a bit arrogant at times."

"He has faults." Arthur sighed. "But so does she. She's so stubborn that he didn't know how to show how much he cared until now."

"Maybe she's just protecting her feelings." Gwen replied, happier to talk about herself in third person, "Because she's afraid of what might happen if she shows them."

"And he's afraid of loosing, because if he does, maybe you won't like him anymore." Arthur admitted.

"But she doesn't base her likes and dislikes on how many people he can beat up." She responded.

He smiled, and looked down at her. "Gwen?"

Gwen looked up at him, "Arthur?"

"You do realise it's 2 AM in the morning, don't you?" A slight chuckle came from his lips."I should get to sleep, before Lancelot kills me over the duel tomorrow."

"You'll win." Gwen said, confidence colouring her voice as she stepped away from him, "I have faith in you."

"Sleep well." Arthur wasn't embarrassed to pull his shirt off, even with her in the room, and crawl into bed. He blew out the candle, and looking up, she was gone.

Gwen smiled as she closed the door softly behind her. At least, now, he knew.

Tuesday quickly came, and went. Arthur woke up to a sparkling, sunny day on Wednesday, still slightly dreading his duel with Lancelot. He had to show the people he was their leader. How could he do that if he was constantly being defeated? By everyone. Morgana, and Lancelot first. Who was in line next? It seemed only natural more humiliation would come. Still, Arthur forced the negativity from his mind and had Merlin prepare him for battle. It may have only been a friendly match, but Arthur was all to serious as the servant handed him his sword and wished him luck.

He took it quickly, without as much as a thanks, and went to meet the rest of the knights on the field. Arthur glanced around at the spectators, surprised at how many there were. The king had announced that the victor would be honoured with a feast in the grand hall that night, but that did not cheer Arthur on anymore. If anything it made him more nervous. Wait, he was nervous?

He placed his helmet on his head, and readied his sword, preferring for Lancelot's best fight. Arthur was unsure that if it was his extra training paying off, or that Lancelot was letting him win, but it seemed easy to find his opponent's weak spot and gain the upper hand.

After only about three minutes of sword play, the Prince had his enemy stunned and lying on the ground, with his helmet a good ways away. He darted a smile at Gwen, and held in a laugh as Merlin gave him a huge grin and thumbs up.

Slowly, feeling compassion, he helped his fellow knight up.

"See you at the feast, Lancelot."

Gwen beamed at Arthur. She'd known he could do it all along. She hadn't been worried about him this time. Well, not _that_ worried. And then he'd won. Of course he had, he was Arthur.

Several hours later, Gwen walked into the feast, accompanying the Lady Morgana. Morgana was dressed a beautiful, slightly revealing dress, while Gwen wore her simple dress, hair tied back neatly off her face. She glanced around, catching sight of Arthur, before walking to stand by Merlin.

Arthur and Lancelot sat in the middle of the knights, their drinks in their hands, laughing and both congratulating one another. The Prince punched his knight in the shoulder jovially, but before long, all the excitement settled down, and Arthur was able to speak his mind, as he watched Gwen from afar.

"Tell me, Lancelot," Arthur said slowly, cautiously. "Do you think her beautiful?"

Lancelot nodded, and replied before he went to refill their glasses.

"Yes, sire. I do."

Arthur sat quietly, even in the midst of the part, thinking, and observing Gwen and Merlin. She was beautiful, and he finally needed to say it - express himself. "Yes...she is."


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks had passed since the fight between Arthur and Lancelot. Gwen found herself falling further and further in love with Arthur, and there was nothing she could do to stop herself falling. It was like a spiral downwards that she didn't want to end. He was sweet and kind to her, and he always seemed to want to listen. And she hoped she was the same for him. She was trying, anyway.

It was a sunny day when Gwen pushed open the door to Arthur's room quietly. A favour to Merlin, who couldn't make it. "Arthur?" Her voice filled the empty space as she walked quietly across the room. He was unresponsive. "Arthur?" She said again, moving towards him she shook his shoulder lightly.

Arthur opened his eyes a half and inch and mumbled something, rather incoherently, but it sounded mildly like, "Where's breakfast?"

His lip stuck out in a convincing pout, and overall the Prince didn't look very pleased he'd been awoken.

Gwen stood up straight, smiling. Sunlight streamed through the window, lighting the room. "It's nearly midday." She said, looking out the window. She glanced at him and grinned, "I'll fetch you some clothes."

Arthur sat up in bed, and stretched. It was warm; he could feel the breeze lighting on his bare chest. Gwen must have opened the window. Gwen? Where was Merlin? He quickly went behind the curtain and grabbed the nearest shirt.

Gwen returned with the clothes to discover that he was already changing. She caught a glimpse of him and turned away quickly, blushing furiously.

"Have you seen..my other shoe?" Arthur said, a hint of a laugh touching his voice. "Sorry about the mess, Merlin hasn't been in all day."

Gwen picked up the shoe and tossed it behind the screen, trying not to look. She didn't hear any contact, so she assumed she hadn't hit him, "Yes, he asked me to come in instead." She said, clearing her throat, "Said he had something important to do."

"Ow." Arthur exclaimed, trying to tug the boot onto this foot, but failing, and falling onto the stone floor. "Merlin. What the heck did you do to my shoe?"

The Prince came out frm behind the screen, wearing only one shoe, a sock with a hole, and a backwards shirt. It was quite clear he need help.

Gwen laughed, seeing the state he was in. "Here." She said, twisting the shirt so that it was on the right way. She took the boot from his hand and pulled a sock out of the end. She held it up in front of him before handing the boot back, smiling.

"Thanks." He said sheepishly, turning an unusual shade of red. "That only happens when Merlin chooses to disappear. Like today."

"I'm sure." Gwen said, smiling impishly. "Or is it that the Prince can't dress himself?" She teased him.

"I can! I just...need my...clothing in it's proper places." Arthur stumbled over his words; his blush became furious.

Gwen laughed again, "Hurry will you? You're supposed to be training the knights. I'll walk with you if you'd like."

"I'm coming!" Arthur called from the other side of the room, where he grabbed his sword and jogged out the door.

Gwen smiled, picking up the basket she was using to collect the armour the knights had destroyed. "Someone found out I was the daughter of a blacksmith." She said, holding the basket up, "Guess who has a new job?"

"Ah. Here." Arthur had finished for the day, a few hours later. "Allow me to carry it?"

Gwen nodded, thanking him. "It's not that heavy. Being empty and all." She smiled slightly.

"I know." Arthur shrugged, smiling as he walked down the corridor. "But, if you have free hands, that means I can hold one." He slipped his pale fingers into her dark ones, switching the basket to the left side.

Gwen smiled happily, wrapping her small, slightly chilled fingers around his. Her hands always seemed to be cold.

"Your hands are cold." Arthur noted. "Here. Wear my gloves." He began pulling them off his hands.

"My hands are always cold." Gwen responded, pulling the gloves back onto his hands, "Keep them."

Arthur took the gloves back before stepping into a run as he took off towards the field...with the basket.

"Arthur!" Gwen called, laughing as she picked up her skirts and followed. She was fast, and almost caught up with him.

"Yes?" He looked around for a moment, oblivious, before he handed the basket back to her. "Oh. Right."

Gwen giggled, taking the basket, "You're insane." She said. She walked past him, bumping her hip against his lightly, "I'll see you later." She kept walking, basket in her hands, towards the armoury.

"Good...bye..." Arthur drew it out slowly as he saw Lancelot watching him. His thoughts flashed back to weeks ago. A feast; he'd expressed his thoughts to someone he trusted.

_'Tell me Lancelot, do you think her beautiful?'_

It was only now, looking back, that Arthur saw his knight's longing gaze at Gwen.

_'Yes, sire, I do.'_

Confused, Arthur gathered his men and began training.

Gwen, having fetched all the broken armour, waited and watched as the knights trained. When they were done, Gwen began to walk beside Arthur. He seemed quiet, unnaturally so. She studied him for a few moments, "You look like you have something on your mind." She said.

"You read me like a book." Arthur replied, nodding, with a natural smile on his face. It always appeared when Gwen was around. He couldn't even tell why.

The smile disappeared when he saw Lancelot standing near, again, watching them, with a sense of longing in his expression.

Arthur looked at the ground, waiting for Gwen to say something.

"You sure?" Gwen asked, smiling slightly as she watched his face. "Because you don't seem sure."

Arthur laughed. "Guinevere."

Gwen couldn't contain her laugh as she looked at him. She looked down at the basket, laughing with him.

"I should go." He looked at his knight, who was quietly approaching Gwen. "Things to do." It was his only excuse.

Gwen looked confused but nodded. Her confusion disappeared when Lancelot approached her. "Lancelot." She said, smiling at him.

"My lady." He smiled softly, observing the basket that she held in her hands. "I was wondering, could you fit me for some new armour? I've heard you are the best."

Gwen paused, "Certainly." She responded, "Although I think the best is a bit of an exaggeration."

"Not at all my lady." The knight said, with certainty, as he turned to leave.

Gwen watched him, a confused expression on her face. What had that been about? With a shrug she turned and carried the armour to the blacksmith.

Arthur watched silently as Lancelot spoke to the King that evening about his recent quest. No smile graced his lips, and he stood rather formally in the court, listening only, and speaking none. He had no idea'r what had changed his mood. Training had been highly success, and the men had taken to it like naturals. The rest of his daily activities had gone well, and if nothing he had indeed had a very exceptional day. Lancelot. He knew that was it. Lancelot and Guinevere. He shook his blonde head, unable to get the troubling doubts from his mind.

"You do us a great honour, Sir Lancelot." The king continued, nodding in approval at the brief tale he'd heard of the quest. "How was the rest of your trip? Fruitful?"

Arthur's bafflement continued. His father never spoke to him such. He felt, in an essence, that he was being replaced.

"Yes, Sire." Lancelot replied, and Arthur stared at the floor boards, wondering just what was becoming of him.

Gwen caught Lancelot looking at her and smiled before looking down. She couldn't deny that he was handsome, but she had no feelings for him.

Later, at the feast, Merlin caught Lancelot looking at her, "I think our sir Lancelot may have eyes for you Gwen." He said teasingly.

"Don't be so silly." Gwen replied.

Merlin laughed, "So what if he does?"

Arthur took his place beside his knight again, but the joy was completely gone. How could he be friends with someone who was stealing his lady? But then he remembered, to the public, he had no relationship with her. She was a nothing. Arthur couldn't find it in his heart, and left the feast early.

"I wonder if you'd know what your type was if he was standing...right next to you." Merlin said.

"You're probably right." Gwen admitted, laughing. Her face dropped as she watched Arthur leave the feast. She wanted to follow but couldn't...Morgana was still there. 

The next day, Lancelot arrived, with Merlin. Gwen had almost completely forgotten about the fitting. "Sorry," She apologized hurriedly as she fetched her tape measure. She quickly started to take measurements, marking them down as she went.

"This is very kind of you..." Lancelot's voice trailed off.

"Gwen." She supplied. She stood, measuring him from shoulder to wrist, "Short for Guinevere."

Arthur ducked in the door silently, wishing to have a few minutes of peace and quiet with her.

Lancelot. Guinevere. He blinked. What was she doing? A mixture of feelings settled in his heart, and he was unsure of what to feel. Quickly, before he could see more, he turned and went out the door, without any hesitation. She wanted Lancelot? Fine. She could have him.

By the time Gwen had seen Arthur, there was nothing she could do. "Okay, I think we're done." She said hurriedly.

"Thank you." Lancelot replied. He bent and picked up her hand, kissing it. Gwen took her hand back as quickly as possible without being rude.

That night, she when to Arthur's rooms. She knocked on the door before opening it quietly. She stood by it, looking worried.

"Guinevere!" Arthur exclaimed, looking up. He was slouching in his chair, looking rather lonely. The room was dark, and a bit chilly, but he wore no cloak or jacket. Obviously, Merlin hadn't yet been in today, because it was, still, a mess. Shirts were slung over various pieces of furniture, and shoes sat in the middle of the floor, where Arthur had quickly discarded them.

"I saw you earlier." Gwen said, walking closer to him. She looked nervous, worried, "He means nothing to me." She whispered.

Arthur stood, a deep sigh coming from his lungs. For a brief moment, he held her close, and breathed deeply. It was like heaven. His soft blue eyes looked into her dark, deep ones, and it was obvious he was trying to understand.

"Arthur..." Gwen said. She put her hand on his cheek, "This is real...I've never felt this way about anyone." She smiled, "I think I might love you..."

"I know." Arthur whispered quietly, but he didn't kiss her. He couldn't, and longed to know why. He wanted to, but couldn't bring himself to it. "I...love you too."

She still felt like he didn't believe her, "Arthur." She whispered, "Arthur..." She was only saying his name, but somehow it felt different, "Arthur. Lancelot is nothing to me. A friend, barely." A pause, "Please."

"I can't." He burst out, backing away, just one step. "Gwen." He didn't call her 'Guinevere'. "I'm sorry. Forgive me. You don't know how much I long to believe that. But you cannot see Lancelot the way I see him."

"And I can't see him in any other way!" Gwen exclaimed. "Arthur I love you. You, who's sweet, and kind, and intelligent. I'm not the girl who falls for every man that crosses her path. You saw how long it took for me to trust you!"

"Guinevere. Lancelot has feelings for you. This is my warning." Arthur said quietly, the sparkle in his blue eyes gone. "I'm sorry. But I cannot take it."

Gwen turned away, blinking rapidly. "Men. You're all the same." She whispered, though loud enough for him to hear, "You allow a girl to fall in love, to trust you." She turned back to him, tears clearly glistening in her eyes, "And then you make up excuses to rid yourself of her." She turned, hand on the door to pull it open.

"Gwen." The sight of her tears wrenched his heart. "Don't-" His voice broke softly. "I'm...sorry."

"Don't." Gwen said, echoing his word, "I trusted you Arthur."

Arthur leaned against the door, sliding the lock shut. "It doesn't have to end like this." His voice was tinted with dark desperation. "What? I say one thing. One thing-I-regret. And you hate me forever?"

Gwen turned to look at him, "And you condemn me for an action that wasn't committed?" She responded quietly.

"I said I regret my words!" Arthur said quietly, his anguish growing. "I am sorry!"

Gwen turned her whole body, facing him completely, "And I believe that." She said, "But Arthur...just because a man looks at me a certain way...doesn't mean I look back at him the same."

"What more can I say, than I am sorry." Arthur didn't know what to think. He didn't regret what he'd said, not exactly. Was he lying? No, he did. He just wanted her arms around her. The Prince needed her. "Please."

Gwen didn't know what to say. She'd spent her whole life not trusting people. She could see why he'd been worried, jealous even..."I know." She said.

"I'd take it back. If I could." He said simply.

"It doesn't matter." Gwen said. She honestly wished she could forget all of it.

Arthur held out his arms, wishing with all his heart she'd come into them.

Gwen hesitated, but only for a moment. Then she stepped into his arms, and let the warmth of them protect her.

"Forgive me." He whispered one last time, and after relishing her warm body curled against his chest, let her go, unlocking the door, before he went and sat on the bed, completely silent. What had he done? He didn't even know.

Gwen left quietly, feeling more alone than she ever had.

Running his hands through his hair, he went to the window and watched her run down the steps, and out of the courtyard. Straight into Lancelot. He didn't even mind.

Good. That was the last thing Gwen had needed. Lancelot called after her, but she was already gone, disappeared into the night.

She was good at that.

Over the next few days, Arthur barely spoke to Gwen. But he watched her. Constantly. And he missed her. Continually. Anger towards himself furrowed deep in his heart, and he had no idea what to do with it.

Guinevere was still a servant, not a free woman, and she still served the royal family supper every evening.

Arthur found himself caught up in her as she poured his wine, and didn't stop staring as she began to move away. He reached for the cup, but missed, and the red liquid splattered across the table.

"What on earth is wrong with you?" His father questioned, anger developing in his tone.

"Nothing." Arthur said quickly, covering his tracks, and looking up. Morgana. He blinked. Morgana was staring at him rather curiously. She looked at Gwen, and looked Arthur. Then smiled.

Arthur shook his head, and went back to his food.

It was late that night when he received a knock on his door. Involuntarily, he found himself hoping it would be Guinevere. She hadn't come around since the fight.

Morgana softly opened the door.

"Morgana." Arthur said, twirling his quill pen around in his fingers.

"Arthur, am I disturbing you?" She smiled.

"No. Not at all. Come in." Arthur assured her, but remained in his chair as she walked over to him.

"I was worried about you." She twisted her hands in front of her softly.

"Just a bit tired." He waved it off. "That's all. Haven't been...sleeping." Arthur hadn't been sleeping. At all. He'd been far too worried about Gwen. So worried it was unnatural.

"Really? I thought your distraction had something to do with the fact that Gwen was in the room." Morgana continued, teasing.

"No. Not at all." Arthur lied, beginning to think, of something both terrible and wonderful at the same time.

Why was it that she hadn't gone to see him? She felt the same way about him as she had before. But her trust was wavering. She didn't know what she was supposed to do. She stood by the door as Morgana talked to Arthur, and heard his responses. She didn't know what to think. Perhaps he was lying. How was she to know?

A few days later Gwen stood at the window and watched as Princess Vivan, a visiting royal, rode in. Arthur went out to meet her, helping her down off her horse. Gwen hadn't spoken to Arthur since the night he'd knocked his wine over at dinner. And she couldn't help the jealousy that swelled inside her.

Arthur appointed Guinevere her maid. He wasn't sure if he was trying to rub it in, but the guilt that he went to sleep with that night, seemed to tell him so. Merlin hurried down the hall with her many, many bags, but not quite fast enough.

"Merlin. It would be nice if they bags arrived before they did." Arthur pointed out dryly as Merlin ran full force into him.

Merlin shot Gwen a look that she knew all too well. She returned her own look of sympathy before locking eyes with Arthur. Without a word she turned away.

Arthur was both angry, and pleased with himself a the same time. He escorted Vivian to her room a few minutes later, and waited for Guinevere to come up behind him. "Excuse me, but let me go...find your maid." He said to the Princess, getting annoyed. Hurrying out the door, he found her outside. "Excuse me. But the Princess is waiting." Arthur said impatiently.

"I'm aware." Gwen replied stonily. She stormed past him, into Vivian's room. Instantly, her face was lit with a smile, though it was false, "My lady." She said, curtsying, "My name is Guinevere, I'll be here to attend to your needs."

"Guinevere is truly one of Camelot's...finest." Arthur finished, coming to stand by her side as Vivian investigated the room. "I am sure she will take excellent care of you."

"The finest?" Vivian surveyed Gwen from head to foot. "Then I fear for Camelot."

"In...deed." Arthur replied, leaving the room so she could get settled in. As he left, his hand brushed Gwen's, leaving a note in her curled finger tips.

Gwen almost didn't want to read the note. She was slightly angry with Arthur, for landing her with this...girl. Still, she tucked it into her apron and vowed to read it later.

Arthur didn't know quite what he was doing with Vivian. He wanted Guinevere back, her attention and her love. Jealousy simply seemed like the best way to get her attention. Guilt flooded his mind, but he stopped it before it reached his heart. He wasn't going to go there. He'd enjoy Vivian. She was...rude, to Gwen's sweet? Oh bother, there he went again.

Gwen, several hours later, accompanied Vivian to the feast. She was exhausted. Vivian had had her do everything from sweeping the floors to changing the colours of the hangings (Which were apparently unenjoyable). Gwen still hadn't had a chance to read the note, which annoyed her more than she would have liked.  
>At first, Arthur found himself faking his way through the feast, barely able to enjoy himself. It really didn't seem like it had been weeks since he'd passed notes to Guinevere, watched her blush, and run after her. He was seated next to Vivian, but began to find her constant giggles annoying after a few hours. Before he could escape to the balcony for a breath of fresh air, the leader of the entertainment quickly stepped forward. "I require a volunteer. Prince Arthur? Do you accept the challenge?"<p>

Arthur stood, gesturing to the man, a grin on his face, his interest rising. "Of course." As he removed his cloak, and gave it to Merlin, he paused for a moment. "If anything should happen to me...look after Gwen."

Gwen watched, worry colouring her face, as Arthur was tied to a wheel and set spinning. She looked away, terrified, before glancing back as the leader threw knives at Arthur. "Good lord." She muttered to herself. The things people would do.

It actually was harder to stay focused than it sounded; and Arthur found dizziness getting to his head as he spun in seemingly endless circles.

"Don't worry. I never miss." The entertainer ensure the crowd as he raised a knife to throw towards the apple that was logged in Arthur's mouth.

Gwen's hands flew up, covering her mouth as she looked panicked, hand over her heart and she let out the breath she'd been holding. Why did they always have to do dangerous things?

Arthur's eyes got a little wide as the knife flew in perfect circles, straight towards him. It landed firmly in the apple, and Arthur was let off the wheel, quite dizzy, but trying not to sway. The Prince took a bow, and chuckling, sat back down and actually began to enjoy the feast.

Gwen suffered through the rest of the feast, in which she had to endure Vivian all over Arthur, and Arthur appearing to get progressively more drunk as the night went on. Suffice to say, she did not enjoy herself.

Arthur felt his vision getting a little blurry as the hours passed into the night. How could he be drunk? He'd had only one glass of wine. He shook the overcoming darkness from his eyes, and began to stumble back to his room.

Deep in the shadows, a man, in a cloak, was laughing, darkly. "Prince Arthur will sleep well tonight. One little apple. Can go a long way."

Arthur nearly ran into a wall, even in the familiarity of his bedroom.

"You're telling me, you only had one glass of wine." Merlin said as he observed, and helped the Prince into a chair.

"What? Yes. You think I'm drunk?"

"No. I just don't think you should be...wandering around the castle." Merlin commented.

Due to the mix of sedatives and drugs on the apple, Arthur soon began to fall asleep. Lady Vivian entered his chambers, slightly intoxicated herself, and climbed onto the bed. "Guinevere!" Arthur awoke, seeing Gwen's face. He'd missed her.

Gwen decided to be a little kinder to Arthur. He had looked so sweet, stumbling around. She smiled as she collected blankets, piling them in her arms. She knocked on the door, announcing her arrival, before pushing it open. "I brought you some blankets." She said, "I thought you might be col-" The word died before it left her lips as she witnessed what was happening before her.

The Princess obviously didn't care about the name switch, or just didn't notice, and leaned in, kissing him, deeply. Arthur didn't want to bother with being surprised, and was kissing her back, just as passionately, his fingers intertwined in her hair.

The real Guinevere's voice drew him from what was happening, and he left Vivian, panting for breath. It struck him, what he'd done, and the look on her face was worth more than a thousand words.

"Guinevere-" Arthur's voice broke, and so did his heart - into a thousand pieces. He could only begin to realize, the extent of what he'd done.

Gwen dropped the blankets, but that was the only indication she gave. She managed to remain her composure as she left the room. But even as she walked away, tears shone in her eyes. They were all the same, she'd known it all along. Men...they would use you, and then discard you when someone prettier came along. By the time she was back at her room, she was sobbing almost uncontrollably. She could barely see, and her entire body shook. She sat, head in her hands, trying to stop the flow of tears. When they had finally stopped enough to see, Gwen, remembering the note. She pulled it out with shaking fingers and read the words. "You once said he meant nothing to you. I've come to the realisation. She means nothing to me. True love can withstand walls." Gwen read them three times, before throwing down the note, renewed tears filling her eyes, "Liar." She whispered.


End file.
